Say You'll Stay R5 Fanfic
by Kellyy-Trann
Summary: This is my very first story so hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Kelly: Main character. Crazy, outgoing, friendly, caring, Disney fanatic. Puts other's needs before her's. Love interest- Riker Lynch

Mykenzie: Kelly's BFF. Sweet, loving, caring, funny, crazy. Love interest- Rocky Lynch

Kiana: New friend 1. Outgoing, sweet, loves to laugh, hard worker, loves feeling accomplished, adventurous. Love interest- Ross Lynch

Jess: New friend 2. Hyper, artistic, bubbly, Disney fanatic. Love interest- Ryland Lynch

**Chapter 1**

"_Kells, you're going to make us late. Hurry up!"_ I heard being called from outside. I hurriedly put on a cute tank top and some shorts, then grabbed my dslr camera, sunglasses, and my bag and then ran out to the car where my best friend Mykenzie was waiting. I jumped in the car and we were on our way to the O.C. Fair 2012! I absolutely loved going to the fair. Today was extra special because my favorite band, R5 was going to be performing! Mykenzie turned up the music and it was 'Love Me' cover by R5, of course. "So, you gonna try and make a move on Rocky?" I say with a wink. _"That's like asking if you're in love with Riker."_ Mykenzie tosses back. I could hardly stand the wait. Thankfully though, we were close by so we arrived at the fairgrounds a couple minutes later. We zoomed through the gates and Mykenzie glanced at her phone. _"We have 30 minutes until the concert, let's go grab some good seats."_ We run to the area where the concert was going to be and got some good seats. We saw R5 setting up for their gig and I almost died from the sight of Riker. Then, I spied two other girls wearing Starkid shirts. I had a feeling that we would get along well, so I shouted to them "So, Potter! Back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber of wizard." I saw Riker and Ross smiling at our interaction. The two girls smile and one of them shouts back, _"Hey listen Malfoy, Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world and I wouldn't trade them for anything."_ Mykenzie then gestures them to come over to sit with us and they do. I do the introductions. "Hi! I'm Kelly and this is my bestest friend in the whole god dang planet AND Pigfarts, Mykenzie." One girl laughs and says, _"Well, I'm Kiana, and this is Jess."_ Mykenzie We talk and laughed some more and exchanged numbers, emails, and such. Then the concert began. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures. Mykenzie called me a pro, but I felt like an amateur photographer. I was taking a lot of pictures and then, I got one of Riker looking directly at me. I almost fainted. After the show was over, the band had a meet and greet. Me, Mykenzie, Kiana, and Jess all lined up and were the first ones in line. I took out of my bag, 7 bags of cookies that said R5 in chocolate chips. When we reached Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff, I gave them one bag each. They immediately opened them and ate one. _"Oh. My. God. These are the best cookies I've ever eaten."_ says Ross. Rocky and Ratliff agree. Mykenzie was filming the whole time. Rydel overhears the statement and says, _"If Ross says their good, then I bet their great."_ I smiled and handed her a bag. Rydel opens it, eats one, and her eyes go wide. _"Holy mackerels. I don't know who you are, but I love you already."_ I laugh and say, "I'm Kelly. I'm a huge fan, and you're my role model." Rydel grins and says, _"Thank you."_ I walk over to the end of the table and there, waiting, was Riker_. "What's this I hear about amazing cookies? How come I don't get one?"_ he says with a smile. _"Hey, wait a minute. You're that girl who did the whole 'Potter' thing. Niiiccee."_ I'm pretty sure I had a huge smile on and I pulled a bag out and give it to him_. "Mmmmm. These are delicious! So, what's your name?"_ Being starstruck, I stutter and manage to say, "My name um is Kelly." _"Kelly, cute name"_ he says. I almost fainted a second time. Then Mykenzie shouts from where she was with Rocky_, "She's in love with ya Riker."_ I turned red and shout back, "Well Rocky, Mykenzie is in love with you." Mykenzie sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same. I turn back to Riker, hoping I still wasn't blushing. He laughs. _"Nice friend you got there."_ I smile, "She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't know what to do without her." Then someone comes out and says, _"When you're done with the meet and greet, come over here to get a picture with them."_ Then, I remember my other bags of cookies. "Oh. Hey Riker! Do you think you can give these bags of cookies to your parents and Ryland?" He seemed surprised_, "Uh, yeah. Sure! Ya know, nobody ever brings stuff for Ryland, let alone my parents. Thanks!"_ Sadly, my time ended so I leave and walk over to the chairs a couple feet away and waits for my friends. Mykenzie comes over with a big grin on her face, _"Rocky is sooooo cute."_ Then Kiana and Jess walk over_. "I'm so bored. What are we going to do? There are so many people in line, the meet and greet is sure to be half an hour, then pictures are after."_ Mykenzie smiles and says, _"Well, since you just met us, we'll let you in on what we do when we wait."_ Mykenzie gives a knowing smile to me. "Oh no, you didn't Mykenzie." I say. _"What?"_ Kiana and Jess say. Mykenzie takes out her portable speakers and iPod. _"Kelly and I like to dance to songs that have dances, ya know?"_ She sets it down on the chair and clicks her 'Public Dances' playlist. The first song that came up was Hoedown Throwdown. "No, Mykenzie, please don't." I whine. Mykenzie pouts and says, _"Pwetty pweassee."_ Darn it, I can never resist the puppy dog face so I groan and say, "Fine." Mykenzie squeals, _"Yay"_ and turns up the music. Everybody in line and R5 turned to look at us. When it got to the dancing part, Mykenzie and I bust a move. People whipped out their camcorders and out of the corner of her eye, I saw R5 smiling and laughing. I even saw Riker and Rydel whip out their Flip Cams to record us. When the song ended, the next one started up immediately. The people in line went back to 'meeting and greeting' but everybody still turned back to watch every once in a while. When they were done with the meet and greet, we had to wait a little while longer. The last song that came up was We're All In This Together by High School Musical. Kiana and Jess smiled and stood up to join in. Now, everybody is watching again. I gesture for people to join us but no one does. Then, Riker and Rocky come over, which started a chain reaction. People started filming and everyone was laughing, cheering, talking, and interacting with each other when it was done. Riker shoots a smile and a wave my way. I wave back and they go back to where the rest of the band was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time! Time for pictures with the supermegafoxyawesomehot people. *swoon*. We got in line again, and were the first ones. Again. We asked the people behind us to take a picture for us. I stood by Riker and he put an arm around my waist. I started fangirl screaming in my head! I could've died a happy girl right there. I look over to my friends and saw Rocky doing the same thing to Mykenzie, Ross doing the same to Kiana, and even Ryland was in the picture doing the same thing to Jess. We all gave each other a knowing look. When the picture was taken, Ryland said, _"So, which one of you beauties baked these delicious cookies?"_ I blushed and raised my hand. _"These are the most delicious things I've eaten! Will you bake more?"_ he said. "Umm, yeah. Sure." I said. Then the next people in line came up. Since they took our picture, I decided to return the gesture and take theirs. "On the count of three, say cheeseburgers! One, two, three." I say. They reply back with _"Cheeseburgers!"_ Then I handed back their camera. The next group came up and asked me so I'm like, Okay, why not? I ended up taking everybody's pictures in line. Jess comes up and says, _"You're just too gosh darn nice!"_ I see R5 nodding in agreement. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask. _"No, no. I love it actually."_ Jess says with a smile. Then some little kids wearing R5 shirts came up to us. _"Hi! So our cousins were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today at the fair!"_ "Awww, and who are your cousins?" They point over to where R5 is standing and they innocently look away and are whistling. Mykenzie, Jess, Kiana and I are just shocked at this point. They want to hang out with us? I reply loudly so they can overhear, "Well, I want to hang out with you lil cuties, but with your cousins? Hmmm.." I wrinkle up my nose. _"Hey, we heard that!"_ Riker shouted and they all walk over to where we were. _"So, what do you say?"_ Ross asks us while he's standing next to Kiana, who I must say is about to faint any minute now… "Well.." I look around at the fair. "Okay, we will. If, and only if, one of you beats me at the water shooting booth." Riker smirks and says, _"You're on." _We walk over to the booth and place down a dollar each to play. We get ready then _DIIINNNNNGG_ we begin. I can see that I'm going to win so I slightly move the water gun from the target so Riker could win. _"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." _The booth person says. Riker starts doing a victory dance and I stomped away jokingly, pretending to be angry. He was able to win one of those big stuffed animals so he chose a huge penguin then came over to me and made the penguin talk, _"Don't be angry at Riker! You should come play with us. Come plaaayyyyy with us." _I turn around with a laugh and say, "Okay, okay. I will. Just stop doing that voice, it's creepy." The others laugh and we walk back, with me holding the penguin. _"So, watcha going to name it?" _Mykenzie asks. I think for a minute before coming up with an answer. "Mumble! I was going to name him Charles, but that's my car's name already." I say with a laugh. Mykenzie shakes her head like I'm crazy. Then we head off to the rides.

~skip to night time~

It was a really great day. I rode all the rides with Riker and his little cousins really liked me too. Rydel was starting to become like a sister to me too. Mykenzie and Rocky were flirting the whole time, Ross and Kiana were joined at the hip the whole time, Ryland and Jess were just too adorable to describe. It was night time and we were getting ready to go on those ski lift thingys. Riker grabbed my hand and pulled me on. Mumble and the others were in the seats behind us. It got really cold and I hadn't planned on staying at the fair long so I had no jacket. I slightly shivered, hoping Riker didn't notice. Unfortunately though, he did. Fortunately, he shrugged off his hoodie and made me put it on. "No, Riker, it's fine. Really." I say while trying to refuse it. _"No no no. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't offer the beautiful girl my jacket when she's cold?" _he says. I couldn't argue with that, so I slipped it on and it smelled like him. He smelled so good. It was still kind of cold so he wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. Then, the moment had to be ruined when Mykenzie shouted, _"We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" _I laugh at her and Rocky when they begin singing the whole song. I wish I could've stayed in this moment forever, in Riker's arms, but the ride had to end. We got out and started walking towards our cars. _"Wait!"_ Jess shouts, _"Can we get one more picture with you guys?" "Of course!" _they say. We got one more picture and Ryland asks me if he could see my pictures. That was an odd request, "Sure." I say and hand him my camera. _"Wow, these are really good. Fantastic!" _"No they're not." I mumble. _"Sure they are! I've always told you that you were a pro, but did you listen. No you did not." _Mykenzie says. _"Hey Kelly, would you like to become our official photographer for events and concerts and stuff?" _Ryland asks. Oh. My. God. Work with R5? "Yes yes yes yes yes!" I exclaim! "I would love to!" We all exchanged numbers with each other and we left. This was the best day ever. I'm R5's photographer. Holy crackles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! You guys are so cool to be reading my nonsense. X) So... here's another chapter in one day! Cool right? Keep on reading please. :)**

When we got back to our apartment, it was 10:30pm. Mykenzie and I just stared at each other. "What the heck just happened?" I asked. _"We just befriended R5, that's what happened!" _Mykenzie said. We started squealing. We changed into our pjs and started talking about what happened. "So I see that you and Rocky were having a flirt fest." I said with a nudge to her stomach. _"Come on, did you see Riker? He basically had love written over him. He didn't pay attention to anyone but you." _she tossed back. I blushed, "No he didn't." _"Oh yes he did." _She said back. It got late so we went to our rooms and I laid in bed thinking about everything and hugging Mumble. Then, I heard my cell beep indicating I had a message.. Hmm, who would be texting me at this time? I rolled on my side and saw 'One new message from Riker' I smiled and opened it. **Fr: Riker- Hey, so me and the gang were wondering if you guys wanted to come over to our house tomorrow. **They wanted to hang out with us? Yes! I texted back **To: Riker- Most definitely! What's your address? I'll tell the girls. **I didn't even wait a minute before he replied. **Fr: Riker- Oh yeah it's *address* and bring your swimsuits if you guys want, we have a pool. **I was so excited. **To: Riker- Okay, can't wait to see you tomorrow! Fr: Riker- Me too. Night!** **To: Riker- night to you too!** I swear I could've died a second time a happy girl.

~Next day~

I woke up and told Mykenzie everything. She squealed like crazy and I swear she almost broke my eardrums. We grabbed all the stuff we needed. I texted Jess and Kiana and I told them that we would pick them up. We were on our way. Mykenzie and I jumped into my car, Charlie (red buggy convertible w/ cream top, present from parents for sweet 16). I slipped on my sunglasses and we were on our way to pick up Kiana and Jess. Mykenzie turned up my radio and Someone Like You was on. We sang the whole time and a couple minutes later, we arrived at Kiana and Jess' place. I honked twice and they came out. They got in and we were on our way to the Lynches'! We sang along to the radio the whole time there and we got flipped off multiple times, but that's okay. An hour later, we got there. I jumped out of my car and we ran up to the door. I knocked twice and we heard a _"Come in."_ from the inside. We went inside and I saw Riker and the others in the kitchen making something. I told the others to be quiet while I snuck up behind Riker and yelled, "Boo!" He jumped then he turned around and smirked. _"You're going to pay for that." _He said. "Ummm, how about, no way." I smirked back. The others are quietly laughing at this point. _"Ohhh, you're going to get it." _Ross says. Then, Riker is chasing me around the house and Rocky opens the door to the backyard and I escape out there. I look around. Where is he? Then, I feel someone pick me up, and start tickling me. _"Gotcha."_ Riker says. I'm laughing like crazy, "Okay, okay. Uncle, mercy, I give, I give." The others are laughing and I see that most of them have changed are getting ready to go in the pool. Riker puts me down. "I'm going to go change, where's the bathroom?" _"Yeah, me too. I'll show you." _He leads me into the house and shows me the bathroom. "Thanks" I say before I slip in and start changing. I change into a blue bikini and tie my hair up in a ponytail. I get out and I see Riker standing at the edge of the pool. Perfect revenge moment. I run up behind him and push him in. Everyone is laughing, then Riker appears and he's sputtering out water. Rydel has her camcorder out and she says, _"Definitely going up on R5 TV." _ She whips the camcorder over to me. The others all applaud and I start bowing. Then, they start snickering. "What?" I say. Then, I'm wrapped in a hug from Riker. "AHHH you're all wet. Let go!" _"Nuh uh uh. Not before my revenge." _He says while gesturing to Rocky. Rocky instantly knows what to do. He comes over and lifts my legs. "Oh no, please guys, don't. Pleaseeee!" _"1, 2, 3!" _they shout before throwing me in the water. I feel the coldness of the water around me. I come back up, spitting water out. "That. Was. Uncalled. For." I say mock-angrily. I go over to where the others were sitting and I sit on the ground between Ross's and Kiana's beach chairs were. The others laugh and Riker and Rocky come over. _"I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart Kelly. Will you forgive me?" _Rocky says. "Of course I forgive you Rocky! You're too much of a rockstar." I say. Riker kneels down so he's eye level with me. _"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" _he asks. "Hmmm, let me think about it." I say, "Mmmm, nope." _"Come on, pretty please?" _Riker says with a puppy dog face. _"Oh no Kelly, watch out. No one ever resists the puppy dog face." _Ross says with a laugh. It's true, no one can, I think to myself. "Okay then." I get up and walk to the diving board. It's been a couple years, but let's see if I could still pull off a perfect flip. _"Betcha ten bucks that you won't be able to do a perfect flip." _Mykenzie says. "Oh, you're on. Anybody else want to join?" I ask. They all voted against me. "Oh, I see how it is. Prepare to pay up suckers." I jump off the diving board, and am able to do a flip before diving into the water without any splashes. I resurface and they all have shocked looks on their faces. "Since I'm nice, I won't take your money, but some candy will do." I say with a laugh. They all laugh and Riker disappears into the house. I could see that all the potential couples were getting closer. Mykenzie was sitting on Rocky's lap. Ross and Kiana's hands were intertwined, and Ryland was just staring at Jess as if she were the only thing on earth. I smiled. This could not be a better day. Then, Riker comes out with a huge pack of RedVines. "Oh, my, god. I love you so much right now." I say as I run over to him. He laughs and says, _"Nuh uh uh. Where's my hug?" _I hug him so tight and say "Pwetty pwease?" He laughs and hands them to me. We all dry off and head inside to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry this Chapter is so short. I'm on a writer's block. :P And to the person who wrote the first review... THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much that made my day. I seriously thought this fanfic was going to be doomed and was close to giving up on it. Thank you for motivating me to continue writing. :) I swear I'll try to make the next chapter better. No promises though... this is my first time writing.**

We played Just Dance 3 and Dance Central for a couple hours. We laughed at the boys dancing to 'Baby One More Time.' Especially when they exaggerated on purpose. _"Hey Kelly, I have to go to work soon." _Mykenzie says. _"Yeah, same here." _Kiana says. I frown and say, "Oh. Okay, I'll drive you back." _"Oh no it's fine Kelly, I'll just drive Kiana back with Charlie. Don't worry, I'll be careful." _Mykenzie says. I stand up and run over to her, "How am I supposed to go on without you?" I say dramatically, this was how we usually did our goodbyes. _"You must. You must promise me you will." _Mykenzie says, just as dramatically. She looks over to everyone else and says, _"I am entrusting you with my younger sister, the one I cannot live without. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do. You must promise me, that nothing will harm her." _Most of them are just trying not to laugh and not ruin the moment, but are failing. Riker steps up and puts one hand on her shoulder and his other arm around me and says, _"I accept, nothing will harm this young one. I will guard her with my life." _Mykenzie nods dutifully at Riker then her and Kiana leave. The others start full on laughing and applauding. _"Do you guys usually do that?" _Jess asks. "Every single time." I reply with a laugh. "So, what are we watching." I ask. _"Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World!" _Riker shouts. _"No, Avatar, or Romeo and Juliet." _Ross says. They start debating on which movie was better. I look over at Rydel and she rolls her eyes at the boys with a laugh. I ask her, "Disney?" _"Yesss." _she says and chooses Aladdin. The boys look at the movie we chose and were excited. They sat down on the couch. There was no room left so I just shrugged and sat on the ground. When the songs started, I immediately sang along without a thought. "One jump, ahead of the breadline.." I was singing by myself until the song 'Friend Like Me." Riker smiled and started singing along. The others had fallen asleep by the time the song 'To Be Free' started. _"So I guess you're sleeping over." _Riker says. I look at the clock, 11:52pm. "Is that alright?" I ask. _"Yeah it's fine. It's great." _Riker says quickly with a smile. Then, 'A Whole New World' starts playing. I smile. **"Duet time."** We say at the same time. I sing for Jasmine and he sings for Riker. **"Let me share this whole new world with you.." **we sing at the end. Riker looks into my eyes then he leans in. I lean in too and we kiss. After a couple minutes, we break off and we both smile. _"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." _He says to me. He pulls out an inflatable mattress and I end up sleeping on it. He gets on the bed and wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead. We turn off the movie and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Sorry, I've been so busy with finals and such. Now, I'm approaching a writer's block. Every writer's worst nightmare... I have Chapter 6 and 7 in action but after that, it's most likely I'm going to start asking you guys for help. Do you think you can do it? Comment with ideas por favor. :)**

I wake up the next day. I'm still in Riker's arms and I smile. I unwrap his arms from around me and go to the kitchen where his siblings and Jess are waiting with a smug look on their faces. I raise one eyebrow and say, "Yes?" Rydel attacks me with a hug and says, _"I knew it, he liked you!" _I laugh at the comment. "Quit lying to me." I say. _"It was obvious, he liked you. You're fun, kind, funny, and pretty." _Jess says. The others nod in agreement. Just then, Riker comes into the kitchen and says, _"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" _Rydel rolls her eyes at the comment. _"Make it yourself!" _his siblings say to him. Jess and I laugh. I make a gesture at the stove and fridge and ask, "Do you mind?" Rydel shrugs and says, _"Be my guest." _I grab some eggs, bacon, and some other ingredients for pancakes. I finish making everything and set it down on the table. "Breakfast is served." The boys gobble it down and us girls rolled our eyes. I lean against the counter munching on a strip of bacon. _"Someone who can cook and bake? You grabbed a good one Riker." _Ross says jokingly. "I refuse to be referred to as an inanimate object." I say with mock anger. Riker gets up, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me on the cheek. _"I apologize for my brother's rude behavior, but it is true." _I laugh and say, "It's alright. So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask. Ryland replies, _"Well, we have a small gig tonight. You ready?" _"Ready. Let me just change the batteries and memory card of my camera. What's the color today?" I ask them. _"A light sky blue today."_ Rocky says. "Alright, I think I have a summer dress with that color." I say. They finish up eating and I start clearing the stuff away and washing the dishes. Stormie and Mark came down just then and scolded the boys for not washing their own dishes. They stand there sheepishly and start washing their own plates. I smirk and say with a smile, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Lynch. How are you this morning? I saved some breakfast for you." They widen their eyes and say, _"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to, and I'm surprised you did. The boys usually eat everything up." _They sit down and begin to eat. "Can someone drop me off at my place? I have to change and charge my camera and stuff." I ask them. _"I will" _Riker says. He grabs the keys to the van and leads me out. He races ahead and opens the passenger seat. I curtsy and say with a fake British accent, "Why thank you kind sir." With a kiss to his cheek. He blushes and bows and says with a British accent, _"You're welcome madam." _He closes the door and gets in the driver seat. He starts the car and begins to drive. _"I want to know more about you. What's your favorite color?" _He asks. "Blue." I reply back. He asks more questions like favorite animal, food, social networking site. It passed the time quickly and when we were close to the exit near my place. _"Favorite flower?" _he asks. "A rose", I reply back, they were the most beautiful in my opinion. _"Favorite color rose and why" _he asks, curious. "Red, because it's romantic in my opinion" I say, blushing. He smiles and says, _"That's cute." _We arrive back at my apartment and he hurries out of the car to open the door. I beat him sadly and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs and walks me to the door. _"You're driving there, right?" _I nod and suddenly, I'm looking into his eyes. I realize what I'm doing and I look down blushing. He chuckles and lifts my chin up. Then, he kisses me. He pulls away and we both smile. He walks down the path to his car and turns around to wave. "See ya later." I call out with a wave back. I go inside and smile. "RED ROBIN!" I shout. I wait a little for a reply, guess Mykenzie isn't home. I text her. **To: M- Hey, you at work? Fr: M- Yeah, sorry. To: M- No probs. **I go change my battery pack, grab some lenses, and change into this: .com/chapter/set?id=41789584 I look at the clock on the wall. 7:15. The gig was at 8pm! I hurried and grabbed everything and rushed out the door. I opened the door to Charlie and started driving to the place. I made it with 15 minutes to spare. I got there right when Riker and the others got there too. I walked in with them Ryland told me, _"You can start taking pictures anytime you like." _I nodded and whipped out my camera and started taking pictures. Riker was ahead of me so he hadn't seen me yet. I was walking with Rydel who was recording. She whipped the camera over to me and said, _"And this here is our new event photographer, Kelly. Right now, she's taking pictures of me recording her taking pictures. It's like Inception!" _We laugh and then Rocky comes over and says, _"Hey Kelly! Take a picture of me." _I laugh and start taking pictures. Ross comes over and starts photo bombing Rocky's pictures. Rocky turns around and they start posing hilariously. Rydel and I just laugh and record/ take pictures. Riker turns around, wondering where his siblings went. He walked back to us and started saying, _"Guys, we're supposed to be setting u-!" _He saw me and he smiled widely. _"Hey Kelly, didn't see you there. Wow, you look… great." _I blush and manage to stammer a thank you. Ross says to Rydel's camera. _"See, we're lucky that we met Kelly. Riker doesn't yell at us around her." _He and Rocky wink and they go off to set up. Riker glares at their retreating backs and I laugh. He turns to me with a wide grin and says, _"Glad you made it. And really, you look gorgeous. I love that color on you." _I blush and say, "Thanks, but you look way better." Then Ryland calls out, _"Riker, soundcheck. Now." _Riker grimaces, kisses me on the cheek, and runs out on stage. Soundcheck lasts about 10 minutes. Then, it was showtime. Ryland instructs me to go in the space in between the barricades and the stage and take pictures of the band while they're playing. I do that and I snap pictures of them. They were absolutely amazing! Then, they started wrapping up their set. The last song, 'Say You'll Stay'. Riker starts singing, the opening verses. I snap a picture of him and he winks at the camera. The song ends and there is a huge and long applause. They bow and say their thank you's and exit the stage. "Good job you guys! You were amazing!" I tell them. Then Ross says, _"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." _They all nod in agreement. Ratliff asks, _"What should we eat?" _Riker and I shout at the same time, "Hamburgers!" They all turn to me with shocked/amused looks on their faces. _"Riker, I believe you have just found your soulmate." _Rocky says with a laugh. Everyone laughs and nods their head while Riker looked at me with amazement. We start walking out to the car. "What?" I ask Riker. He shakes his head and says with a smile, _"Nothing." _We get to the restaurant and sit down in a booth. We all order and we eat. Half an hour later, we leave the restaurant. I thank them and head off to my car. I see something on the windshield and see it's a red rose with a note. It read, _Meet me at the park near my house tonight._ I look over at him and he winks mischievously at me and I nod with a smile. Tonight, was going to be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the comments and reads. So sorry I haven't updated, I've just been so busy with school lately. So yes, I know it's hard to read. I'm trying to fix that because I usually just copy this from Microsoft Word and paste. I'll fix it as best as I can. AND SSOOOOO SORRY It's short! I'm running out of ideas... so if you can comment on what YOU, the readers, would like to see happen next, feel free to comment or message me and I'll consider it.**

I drove to their house and drop off my car there. I grab the rose Riker gave me and smile, walking to their door. _Hmm, there's another car here. Wonder who it is. _ I knock on the door to see if Riker had left yet. Ross opens up and looks panicked. _"Oh hey Kelly." _"Hey Ross. Riker leave yet?" _"He's in the backyard, but I'm sure he'll be there soon." _He says with a weird expression on his face. Rydel comes out from the kitchen and she has a surprised look on her face. _"Hey, Riker is in th-" _"I know, in the backyard. I'll go outside to meet him" I say while walking towards the door. _"Ummm." _Is all Rydel says and Ross and her exchange a panicked glance. I open up the door and see Riker, with this red head girl. _"I'll always love you Ash." _Riker says, then he leans down to kiss her. _What. The. Freak._ Riker looks up just as I close the door. Rydel and Ross give me sympathetic looks as I start towards the front door. "I'm so sorry." Rydel mouths. I toss the flower on their lawn, finally reaching my car. _"Kelly. Please, wait. Let me explain." _I turn around and see Riker coming down the driveway. I shake my head and get in the car and lock my doors. _"Kelly, please." _He says. _Damn it. How did you fall so hard for this boy. _I drive. That's all I do. I didn't feel like going back to my place and facing Mykenzie, so I pulled into a nice inn and stayed there. I plopped down on the bed and cried. _I'm so stupid. Of course he wouldn't fall for a girl like me. _The tears fall that night as I go to bed.

~Next day~

I wake up the next day and check out of the inn. I drive home and when I get there, I see a familiar car out front. I walk inside and I see Brian Holden and Darren Criss sitting on my couch, eating my food. Brian's family and my family have been close for a long time now and so Brian was practically my older brother. I smile slightly and say, "Hey guys." They see through my act though, and their eyes immediately narrow. _"Kelly, what's going on?"_ I basically break down and tell them everything. Brian pulls me in a hug, _"It's alright, it'll be alright." _I sniffle and say, "I'm just gonna go in my room. I have to face them in a few hours anyway." The Warblers were having a somewhat reunion and performing at a charity concert, hence the reason why Darren was here. I go to my fridge, grab my ice cream carton, and go inside my room, blasting my heartbreak playlist.

**Third POV:**

Brian sighs as the music starts shaking the walls of the apartment. "I'm going to kill that bastard." he mutters to Darren. Darren shakes his head, "Brian, calm down man, Riker's a good guy. I just can't see him doing this." Brian rolls his eyes, "Is that not proof enough? Our little sister is bawling her eyes out for him. She doesn't deserve this. She just doesn't." Darren sighs and nods, "So, what do we do? He's going to be there at the concert." Brian sighs also and puts his hands behind his head, "We'll just have to stop him from trying to talk to Kelly."

**Regular POV: **

I come out of the room and the boys hush up on whatever they were talking about. I don't care though. Nothing matters anymore. "I'm out of ice cream." I say plainly and throw away the carton and place my metal spoon in the sink. I sigh and say, "Darren, we have to get you to rehearsal. I'll go get changed, bathroom and guest room are free." I head back into my room and change into the only formal dress I own that I haven't worn yet. A blue dress, my favorite color. I walk outside and the guys' eyes widen. _"Whoa, Kelly, when did you grow up so fast?" _Brian asks. I laugh slightly, "I'm still your little sis. Calm down bro." I see Darren struggling with his tie and shake my head in amusement. I walk over and help him, "Darren, seriously, you're older than me and you can't tie one of these? Maybe you should stick to bowties." I say. Darren laughs, _"I just want it to look perfect." _I sigh. These dweebs always knew how to cheer me up without even trying. We set off towards the hotel where the charity event was taking place. Once there, the three of us walk inside. Darren and Brian, seeing me being nervous, decide to act silly. _"Shall we waltz inside Mr. Criss?" _Brian asks. _"Yes, we shall Mr. Holden."_ Darren replies. They waltz inside with me, following them with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey you guys! Here's an update, I know… late. It's just, a lot of drama has been popping up in my life and I hate it. But here you go! And thank you to all those who sent in or commented with ideas. I loved them! And I sorta combined some of them…**

I look around at the beautiful ballroom, snapping pictures with my camera. It was absolutely gorgeous. Brian appears by my side, _"Guess you're the belle of the ball tonight."_ He says with a smile. I tilt my head, slightly confused. "Watchu talking about? Are you on something?" I ask with a laugh. Brian shakes his head and whispers, _"They're all looking at you." _I look around and see that indeed, everyone was sliding occasional glances my way and whispering. I instantly blush. "It's just the dress." Darren comes up and smiles, _"Noo it's the girl in the dress and all. Flaunt it honey!" _he says, flipping his nonexistent long hair. I laugh softly and takes Darren's arm, walking down the stairs to go over to the Warblers. "Alright guys, picture time." I say with a smile. I gulp when I see Riker, immediately looking away.. The pain in my chest returned. All the Warblers got into a group, Grant and Darren pose so they look like fighting for the leader position. I laugh and snap a shot of it, then a serious one, then a funny one. "Now I want a sexy pose…. Wait… that's not possible. Guess we can't take that one." I say with a laugh as the Warblers all looked hurt, jokingly. I shake my head in amusement and sit down on a chair next to Brian, watching them rehearse.

I look through all the pictures I have taken, while the guys sing. They all seemed happy and jubilant, except for one. The one who I was always able to spot on tv, due to his blonde hair, whenever the Warblers sang, Riker. Riker was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. I hesitantly look up and watch him sing, it wasn't right. He was just going through the motions. I could see his red eyes, dark circles underneath. He had been crying, I'm sure of it. Over what? That was the question. It couldn't be over me. There was no possible way that could happen. I feel myself tearing up and I shake the thoughts away. Brian looks at me funny, but says nothing. I just sigh and look up, catching Riker's eyes. I see all the hurt and pain that _I _alone caused. It just breaks my heart all over again. I get up and walk around, distracting myself by taking pictures of the venue.

The time arrives where everyone was coming in for the concert. And everyone seems to be staring at me, I can't help but blush. I usually shied away from being the center of attention. The Warblers come out to perform, Teenage Dream, Hey Soul Sister, Stand, and Glad You Came. They wrap up with Silly Love Songs and I get close to the stage, taking pictures. I try to avoid looking at Riker, but fail. He stares right at me, as if he were singing the song to me. He pours out his every emotion and feeling, as they walk down and find someone to sing to, he walks over to me, twirls me around and sings. I put on a smile for the camera, not wanting to cause a scene, but god, it was killing me on the inside. When they finished, I immediately run outside. My nonexistent heart beating against my chest. Didn't he know what this was doing to me? How it was killing me on the inside? Or did he just like toying with my emotions? If so, he was a jerk. A jerk that I was still irrevocably in love with. The one who I stole my heart and decided to crush it into pieces. I know it's silly, it was way too soon to be saying I loved him, but… I really was. You know… how every single moment is spent thinking about them? How your world seems so much better and brighter since they came into your life? And even though you had just met, it felt as if you had both known each other since the beginning of time? Maybe even past that? That's how I felt with Riker. But it seems as though it was all one sided. I feel a hand on my shoulder which spins me around, having me come face to face with the man himself. He opens his mouth to speak…

**A/N: Hey readers! What do **_**YOU **_**want to happen? What should he say? PM or comment with your ideas! **

**And also, I have a Riker Lynch one-shot! It's a kind of Neverland-esque thing. Be sure to check it out if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry for not updating lately, I'm at a complete stuck. So.. I was thinking that you guys can write Chapter 8 for me! Because my brain is having brain farts and stuff. So, the prompt/beginning for it would be this: **

"_Kelly, please believe me. I didn't want to _hurt_ you at all. It's just.. I-" _Riker forgets his words. Then I butt in, "Really Riker? Because it seems as though you were liking it. I know I'm not good enough for someone like you, but am I really that horrible that you couldn't have the common courtesy, the decency to break it off with me?" I rage.

**And all YOU have to do is write up the chapter, and send it to me. I'll choose the best one, or perhaps combine it. We'll see. I hope you guys do it! Because with new ideas, I may be able to continue off of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this chapter was written by: R5inmysoul and it was absolutely amazing! I was literally shaking and sobbing and doing all sorts of ugly creys. Yup, that good. And from now on, the story will be written in third person and I was kinda wondering if R5inmysoul, would you like to help me in writing it? Because I don't have that much time anymore, in between my rehearsal schedules and stuff. PM me if you want to please, you're an amazing author!**

"_Kelly, please believe me. I didn't want to _hurt_ you at all. It's just.. I-" _Riker forgets his words. Then Kelly butts in, "Really Riker? Because it seems as though you liked it. I know I'm not good enough for someone like you, but am I really that horrible that you couldn't have the common courtesy, the decency to break it off with me?" she rages. "Was this all just a stupid little game too you? Did you think  
>it'd be funny to watch some fan fall in love with you? More than I was<br>already?" Kelly questioned, stepping towards Riker with each sentence  
>intimidatingly. "I-" Riker was cut off by Kelly. "And to think I was STUPID<br>enough to fall for it, to fall for you-" Kelly got quieter with each word.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but wiped it away quickly and said, a  
>little calmer now "Why'd you do it?" Riker, speaking for the first time<br>during all this said, "Her name's Ashley, and she's moving away, we've been  
>done for a while now, but it was never official, she was glad to hear I found<br>you, because she feels as though I deserved more love then what she could give  
>me. What I said was true, I will always love her, but it's died down to a<br>sisterly/friendly love." He looked at her with such sincerity and love that  
>even the coldest of hearts would melt. Kelly stared at him struck speechless.<br>Another tear rolling down her cheek. Riker quickly stepped forward taking her  
>hand in his, while using the free one to gingerly, and gently wipe the stray<br>tear away. His palm lingering on her cheek. "I swear I would never hurt you  
>on purpose. The moment I met you I knew my heart could never be anyone<br>else's." His gentle yet husky voice sent shivers all down her spine, that and  
>the fact they were basically nose to nose.<p>

The beautiful fountain behind them disappeared out of sight, the spiraling stone staircase vanished, even the ever so lovely rose bushes were no were to be seen. Because right there,  
>right now, all Kelly could see was the warm hazel eyes of Riker, she was lost<br>in them completely, and she never even realized that Riker's arms wrapped  
>themselves around her waist, and hers around his back, foreheads pressed<br>together, she heard Riker's sweet Lullaby voice sing the lines of the previous  
>song The Warblers had just serenaded, the crowd with, "I Love You, I Love<br>You." And with that he gently caressed her cheek, tucking the hair behind her  
>ear and gently whispersinging "I Love You-" With that he leaned in, and gave  
>her the most gentle yet so passionate kiss that's ever been given. His hand<br>tangled in her hair while the other was pulling her towards him even more so.  
>Kelly took a deep breath threw her nose, -and raised her hand to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.<p>

A slight moan could be heard from Riker as this kiss was like they were pouring  
>out their feelings to each other. As the need for oxygen overtook them, Kelly<br>and Riker both pulled back, looking dazedly into each other's eyes. After she  
>caught her breath, Kelly spoke, "I forgive you. And I'm so sorry for<br>overreacting, it's just I was so scared I would lose you because your-well-you.  
>You can have any girl you wanted, and you chose me. I'm just a little nobody fan girl, like all the other fan girls in the world that dream of this moment but never really expect it and-" She was cut off of her rambling by Riker chuckling and laying both hands on her shoulders, giving her a light<br>shake. "Kelly. Breathe." Riker said. And while she was doing so, Riker  
>said," Don't be sorry, I would've done the same. And you're not just some<br>ordinary fan girl; you have something that the others can never have, my  
>heart." Kelly could've died a third time a happy girl. She slightly swooned<br>(making the sigh sound and everything). Riker chuckled and looked towards the  
>big building. "We should probably go inside, They'll be wondering where we<br>are." Kelly smiled and let him lead her in. Still holding her hand. Once  
>they entered, they saw everyone dancing and laughing and having a blast. Some<br>of the Warblers (that knew what went down with the two lovebirds) smiled at  
>the sight of their intertwined hands, glad that they overcame their problem. All of<br>a sudden the fast song turned into "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Riker  
>pulled Kelly to the dance floor, gracefully spinning and dipping her. After<br>that song finished, "Everybody Knows" by McFLY came on. "I FREAKING LOVE THIS  
>SONG!" Kelly and Riker squealed. They looked at each other shocked for a<br>moment, but burst out laughing the next. They starting pulling off the most  
>funny looking, ridiculous moves they could. After the party Riker drove her<br>home. They stood still at the doorstep, fingers entwined. Riker couldn't  
>help but notice how the moonlight brightened up Kelly's face like a<br>magnificent work of art. "Thank you, for tonight." Kelly said. "Yeah." Was  
>all Riker managed to say. Then he couldn't take it anymore "Will you be<br>mine?" Riker blurted. His face became beet red,(making the blonde stand out  
>more) and his eyes were the size of saucers. Kelly watched amused as he<br>rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She started giggling helplessly. At  
>seeing Riker's confused puppy dog face, she tip-toed up to give him a quick<br>lingering kiss. "What do you think?" Kelly asked and slipped into her house.  
>She heard Riker call "So is that a yes?" As she slipped upstairs, out of<br>her shoes, and into her pj's. Riker was walking back to the car when his  
>phone beeped, signaling a new text. When he opened it all it said was<br>"Yes". He turned around to see Kelly staring out her window, wearing her pj's  
>and hair in a sloppy bun. He flashed her a million dollar looking smile, and<br>she blew a kiss before slipping back behind the curtains, but not soon enough  
>to not see Riker jumping up and down and fist-bumping the air as he got in the<br>van. She chuckled and turned out the lights, ready for a night of sleep  
>filled with dreams.<p>

**A/N: So what should happen next? Review and comment below, or PM me with ideas, or a paragraph for the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating lately. I've just been super busy with school. :P All credit goes to R5inmysoul because she is an amazing co-writer everrrrrr. 333**

Riker got in his van after what could possibly be the most greatest night of  
>his life. He turned on the radio to here I Want You Back by Jackson 5 come on.<br>He started singing along, and started to drift off into his own little world  
>(and wouldn't you after such an experience!) that he started to mindlessly<br>drift off the road, until he hit those speed bumps and  
>jerked him out of his thoughts. "That was close." Riker said to himself.<br>Just then he got a text from Rocky saying 'Hey man! Where r u? Mom and Dad r  
>getting worried.' Riker quickly looked at the clock on the radio that said<br>11:30. "Shoot!" then quickly texted back 'Sorry Kelly and i made up, and i  
>drove her home' Rocky quickly replied 'THATS AWESOME! Now i can see McKenzie again;)' Riker chuckled before replying 'this is serious bro! I<br>think I love-' Rikers text was cut short by a loud BANG! And the headlights  
>of a Semi Truck Crashing into the passenger side of the car.<p>

Meanwhile with Kelly

McKenzie walks in, "RED ROBIN!" She yelled. After no reply she  
>walked up the stairs to see Kelly asleep on her bed with a smile on her face.<br>McKenzie knew what it was about, but just to be the best friend she is,  
>turned on the light and jumped on the bed. "Oomph" Kelly replied as they<br>both toppled over onto the floor, twisted as pretzels. After recovering from  
>the giant outburst of laughter, McKenzie said, "So little miss smiley,<br>is what I hoped would happen..happen?" Kelly laughed at the wiggly eyebrows  
>her BFF was giving her then told her the whole story. Kelly was just wrapping<br>up when her cell rang. "Who the heck would be calling this late at night?"  
>She said as she got up to answer it. "Hello?" she said with a smile.<br>"Kelly! You n-need to g-get to the h-hospital n-now!" came Rydels shaky  
>voice. She obviously had been crying. Kelly's expression changed from happy,<br>to serious and worried. "w-why? What happened Rydel?" Kelly asked also  
>shakily. "Its R-Riker. He got in a car c-crash." Kelly dropped the phone<br>grabbed her purse and shoes, along with McKenzie's hand (Who already  
>could sense what happened) and ran out the house speeding towards the<br>hospital.

On there way to the hospital Mckenzie called Kiana and Jess and  
>told them to get over there ASAP. When they reached the hospital Kelly jumped<br>out and ran at top speed inside. She skidded to a stop and would've fell if  
>Rocky haden't caught her by the shoulders. One look into Rocky's eyes and she<br>gave him the biggest hug possible. She turned around to see Mckenzie,  
>Kiana, and Jess running over to them. Mckenzieswitched spots with<br>Kelly so she could go ask Rydel what happened. She wzlked over to see Mark,  
>Stormie, and Rydel sighlently sobbing. She walked over and sat down, resting<br>a comforting hand on Rydels back. After a moment Rydel said "Rocky was texting  
>him to see where he was. Riker wasn't looking and a Semi ran into the<br>passenger side. The doctors are taking scans, and test' on him right now."  
>Kelly took a deep breath and let some tears sighlently roll down her cheek.<br>The others left to call relatives, get food, and use the restroom. Which left  
>Kelly alone in the waiting room. A nurse walked in and said, "Are you here<br>for Riker Anthony Lynch?" Kelly looked up and said, "Yes, his family left  
>for a few minutes but will be back soon." The nurse then gave her a nod and<br>handed her a ziplock bag that had Rikers cellphone, wallet, and guitar pick  
>necklace in it. "Here, he can't have these things on him when they take him<br>in for a CAT Scan." Kelly nodded and took the bag. The rest still weren't  
>back, so she took out his cell phone to see if it still worked. She turned it<br>on and his recent texts flashed onto the screen. She quickly read through  
>realizing they were about her. But her heart stopped when she read the last<br>one, 'This is serious bro! I love..' kelly's mind started to race 'He's in  
>love with me?' Just then the rest came back, but she was still staring<br>blankly at the phone. Rydel sat down next to her and after the blank look on  
>Kelly's face didn't change, she took Rikers phone and read what she just did.<br>When done they both looked at eachother and burst into tears, hugging  
>eachother. Kelly stood up and said to Mckenzie "I have a plan, I'm gonna<br>need you, and Rocky, and Rydel to pull it off though." After they all nodded  
>in agreement She continued "Rocky, get your guitar, Mckenzie get your ipod and<br>dock, Rydel you'll be singing background for me." They rushed to get their  
>things and got back right as the doctor walked in "Riker is stable enough for<br>visitors, no more then 3 or 4 at a time. He has a broke leg, 3 broken ribs,  
>and is bruised pretty bad, but he's awake." They all nodded and went in<br>except for Rocky, Kelly, Rydel, and Mckenzie. After what seemed like forever  
>it was time. The four walked in and Mckenzie set up her Ipod while Rocky got<br>his guitar ready. Kelly sat on one side of the bed, and Rydel the other.  
>Kelly gently grabbed his hand. "Hey" he said "whats going on?" She rubbed<br>her palm across his forehead, wiping the bangs out of his eyes. "Ssshhh, just  
>listen." She instructed, and nodded over to Mckenzie who pressed "play" on<br>her Ipod. The intro to "Don't leave me" by P!nk filled the room, and Kelly  
>sang beautifully with Rydel as back-up and Rocky on guitar. By the time they<br>were done, Riker was awestruck. "Wow" he breathed. "I didn't know you could  
>sing like that." "Neither did I" Kelly laughed, and gave him a gentle kiss on<br>the corner of his mouth. "Now get some rest. I'll see you tommorrow okay?"  
>He nodded and they all said their goodby's to leave.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for weeks guys. AP Testing and SATs have come up and I'm just brain dead. Go send your love to R4inmysoul for the past few chapters and such! Such a lifesaver. 3**

Kelly had been visiting Riker everyday for two weeks. Mckenzie wasn't  
>complaining or anything, she liked visiting Riker. She also used this time to<br>hang out with Rocky, who of course she could tell, wasn't doing to well  
>either. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and had bags under them<br>obviously from a lack of sleep. He wasn't talking much, and wasn't his usual,  
>fun loving, outspoken, adventurous, funny self. Everytime Mckenzie saw him at<br>the hospital he was slumped over in the chair, not speaking, staring blankly  
>at the ground. She tried talking to him to see if he'd open up, if only for a<br>little, but her conversations were always one-sided. "Alright enough!"  
>Mckenzie exclaimed startling Rocky. "I've seen you here everyday for two<br>weeks, and you haven't said a word! Let alone sit up straight! Your going  
>to hurt your back!" Rocky straightend up, but his head was still looking<br>down. "-and your neck." Mckenzie finished. For the first time in two weeks,  
>he looked her in the eyes. Mckenzie was shocked to see tears rolling down his<br>cheeks. "I didn't want you to see me cry." Rocky said. Mckenzie sat down on  
>his lap, wiping away at his damp cheeks. "I don't care if you cry." She<br>said. "But really theres nothing to cry about. The doctors said that Rikers  
>recovering amazingly. He'll be back and bossing you guys around in no time!"<br>She said smiling. "It's not that." He had to pause to choke back a sob "I  
>caused him to wreck. If i haden't sent him that stupid text none of this<br>would've happened." He finally broke down crying a little. Burrying his head  
>in the crook of her neck as she started rubbing circles on his back and arm.<br>"Shhh, it is not your fault. Texting works both ways you know. You didn't  
>know he was driving. Please don't ever think this was in any way your fault."<br>She soothed. "But I feel so guilty. I haven't slept in days, I'm barely  
>talking to anyone. You probably hate me by now." He sighed, lifting his head<br>off of her shoulder too see her smiling at him, gently shaking her head. It  
>would've been so easy for Mckenzie to say something like 'oh i could never<br>hate you!' Or 'now why would you say that?' But she just gently cupped his  
>cheek with her hand, and kissed him softly on the lips. So softly she was<br>sure he coulden't feel it. When she pulled away, she saw Rocky slowly open  
>his eyes, smiling for the first time in two weeks. "I could never hate you-"<br>she said leaning her forhead on his "- I love you too much." This made Rocky  
>pull her close to his chest, leaning back in the chair, and kiss her forehead.<br>"Thanks, that made me feel way better." "I love you too." She looked up at  
>him, to see him smiling down at her. She still saw a glimpse of sadness in<br>her eyes and said. "Maybe you should go talk too him. Get things off your  
>chest ya' know?" He nodded and got up. Slowly walking to the door. He took<br>a deep breath and turned the knob. Pushing open the door he saw Rydel and  
>Kelly in a heated game of checkers in the chairs by the bed. His mom reading<br>a magazine on the couch by the window, and his dad and Riker watching T.V.  
>Ross and Ryland went home earlier that day, with Kiana and Jess to go catch a<br>movie. Rocky cleared his throat and said "Hey guys, can I talk to Riker for a  
>sec? A-Alone?" He nervously choked out. The others nodded and cleared the<br>room. Riker turned off the T.V. as Rocky was sitting down in a chair next to  
>his bed. "Hey dude! Whats up?" Riker asked, sensing his brothers<br>nervousness. "Umm, I just, ya' know, feel like i'm partially to blame for,  
>you know causing you to wreck and stuff." He was starting to get teary-eyed,<br>and Riker put a hand on his shoulder, as Rocky was hovering over the bed with  
>his head in his arms. "Hey man, don't beat yourself up over it. I wasn't<br>paying attention and the truck driver was drunk, anyway." Riker said. Rocky  
>looked up and Riker noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks. "But i'm the<br>one that started texting you! I'm the one that was distracting you! How  
>could this possibly NOT be my fault!" He wailed. Riker pulled him into a hug<br>and said "It is not your fault. Texting works both ways ya' know?" "I love  
>you bro, and don't ever think its your fault." Riker finished. Rocky took a<br>huge sigh and wiped away the tears. "I love you too bro. Now hurry up and  
>heal so I can kick your butt at basketball again. I have a bit of an un-fair<br>hight advantage over Ross and Ryland." Riker chuckled and said "Your on! But  
>its gonna be hard to get past my mad skills!" Rocky and Riker started<br>laughing histerically when Mckenzie walked in. "Well its nice to see you two  
>laughing and smiling and being all -you- again." She said wrapping an arm<br>around Rocky's waiste, while he put one around her back. "Hey!" he said  
>kissing the top of her head. "What up girl!" Riker yelled spreading his<br>arms out for a hug. Mckenzie laughed and excepted the hug. "I don't know  
>what you two were laughing at but i bet i could make you laugh harder." "Oh<br>really?" They both said with identical grins. "Yup- god, it smells like  
>upsexy in here." Rocky and Riker gave eachother confused looks and chorused<br>"What's up sexy?" Mckenzie smirked and said "Oh nothing much. Whats up with  
>you?" It didn't take 2 seconds for Rocky to be on the ground clutching his<br>abdomin and Riker red faced with tears coming from his eyes. Yup, they were  
>laughing that hard. Yup, I feel like a boss." Mckenzie said somehow straight<br>faced through all of this. "Well, glad I could cheer you to up, but I gotta  
>go to work." "Ok, by babe." Rocky said getting up to hug her goodbye. He<br>left afterward to go home for some much needed sleep. "You gotta love her."  
>Was his last thought before drifting off to sleep. With a plan brewing in his<br>mind.

Rocky woke up at 8:00 that morning and quickly got ready. After getting out  
>of the shower he put on some dark washed jeans, a dark purple button down<br>shirt, and a black leather vest. He went back into his bathroom to fix his  
>hair. Then he went downstairs to get some much needed breakfast. "Well don't<br>we look awfully dressed up." Ross teased. "Yeah, you look nice. here ya'  
>heading?" Rydel asked, pouring them both a bowl of cereal, and sliding it<br>across the counter to him as he was sitting on the barstool. "I was gonna  
>text Mckenzie and see if she wanted to go to the park-" "ooohhh!" All three<br>of them chimed in. "- for a picnic." Rocky finished giving them all weird  
>looks. Rydel, Ross, and Ryland all gave eachother knowing looks before<br>letting him finish his cereal in peace. Afterwards he went upstairs to brush  
>his teeth and text Mckenzie. (Put texts in bold)<br>To: Mckenzie  
>Hey! Are you doing anything today? -Rocky :)<br>To: Rocky  
>Hi! No, why? -Mckenzie :P<br>To: Mckenzie  
>Great! Meet me in the big white gazebo in the park at 10:00. dress pretty ;)<br>-Rocky :)  
>To: Rocky<br>Ok! Can't wait! And don't I always dress pretty? -Mckenzie :P  
>To: Mckenzie<br>Yes. I just meant prettier than usual. If thats possible ;) -Rocky :)

He got up from his bed and slipped his phone in his pocket. He looked at  
>the clock that said 9:00. He grabbed his guitar, wallet, and keys and headed<br>out.

Meanwhile with Mckenzie (haha that sounds cool!)

Mckenzie put her phone down and started looking through her clothes. She  
>finally decided on a yellow baby doll tank top with a jean jacket with 34  
>sleeves and went down to a little above hed waist, some medium washed jean<br>shorts that came a little above her knee's, and some yellow short converse.  
>She went into the bathroom and lightly curled her hair, and applied very light<br>make up. When she looked at the clock it read 9:30, so she left a note for  
>Kelly, who was still at the hospital with Riker, and grabbed her purse, phone,<br>and keys and headed out.

It was slightly overcast outside, with a slight constant breeze. She  
>arrived at the park and spotted the beautiful white gazebo with pink, blue,<br>and yellow hydrangeas scattered around it. Behind it was a beautiful, crystal  
>blue, lake. The pathway down to the gazebo was brown stone with big beautiful<br>apple blossom trees lining it. The grass had been freshly cut and was a  
>brilliant shade of green. To the left was a small duck pond and swing sets<br>with small children running around it. Mckenzie got out of the car and locked  
>it.<p>

kinda in Rocky's POV

Rocky looked up from his spot on the bench under the gazebo, where he was  
>tuning his guitar to the sound of a car door. You know in romantic movies<br>where when the guy see's the girl everything slows down, and they see the girl  
>walking twoards them in slow motion? Yeah, that basically happened to Rocky<br>when he saw Mckenzie get out of her car, and start walking twoards the gazebo.  
>With the wind blowing her hair from under the apple blossom trees, causing<br>the tiny fragrant flowers to get stuck in her hair. He stood up as she  
>entered the gazebo. "Hey!" her angelic voice wrang out as she gave him a<br>small hug. "Hey!" He said. He reached his hand out to pick one of the white  
>flowers out of her hair, which to him made it look like she was wearing a<br>crown on her head, and trailed his hand down her cheek while doing so. "oh."  
>She nervously laughed while clawing through her hair to get the tiny pedals<br>out. blushing a light pink. "You look beautiful Mckenzie." Rocky said,  
>leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. you -uh look really<br>nice too." She stuttered out, now blushing red. He took her hand and pulled  
>her over to the bench. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked. Rocky picked<br>up his guitar and said, "I have a song i wanna sing to you." She scooted  
>around so she was sitting on her leg, facing him. Rocky started strumming his<br>guitar and sang

She rolls the windows down, and she talks over the sound, of the cars that  
>pass us by, and I don't know why but she's changed my mind<p>

would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her  
>constantly but she don't know how i feel. And if she carry's on without a<br>doubt, i'd wonder if she's figured out i'm crazy for this girl. Yeah i'm  
>crazy for this girl.<p>

She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down. And what was i  
>thinking when, the world didn't end. Well I know, I know now.<p>

Would you look at her, she looks at me, she's got me thinking about her  
>constantly, but she don't know how i feel. and if she carry's on without a<br>doubt, i wonder if she's figured out i'm crazy for this girl, yeah i'm crazy  
>for this girl.<br>Right now (right now) face to face (face to face) all my tears pushed aside.  
>And right now, i'm ready to spend the rest of my life, with you.<br>Would ya look at her she looks at me, she's got me thinking about her  
>constantly but she don't know how i feel. And if she carry's on without a<br>doubt i wonder if she's figured out i'm crazy for this girl. Yeah i'm crazy  
>for this girl.<p>

Rocky finished strumming and opened his eyes to see Mckenzie, with her eyes  
>slowly opening as well, with a red tint to her cheeks and a small sweet smile<br>on her lips. The breeze blowing her hair away from her face, looking as  
>beautiful as ever. Rocky lost all coherent thought, and slowly leaned in.<br>Attaching his lips to hers. Mckenzie was shocked for a moment but melted into  
>it. Hand finding his and intwining their fingers together. after a while<br>they both smiled under the kiss. When they parted, gasping for air, Rocky  
>leaned his forhead up against hers and gently kissed her nose. He scooched<br>back against the gazebo wall and pulled her into his lap so they were both  
>lying with Mckenzies back up against his chest and head resting on his<br>shoulder. He reached underneath the bench and pulled out a bundle of purple  
>roses. She took them and started rubbing the pedals, feeling how soft and<br>delicate they were. Rocky grabbed her hand mid-action and started rubbing his  
>thumb over her knuckles, while kissing her cheek. They stayed like that until<br>it started getting dark. Rocky looked at his watch and saw it read 9:00 pm.  
>He looked down to see Mckenzie clutching the roses, fast asleep. He gently<br>got up and cradeled her in his arms, walking over to his car he gently put her  
>in the passenger seat. Then went back to grab her purse and his guitar. He<br>put them both in the back, and after buckling her and himself in, sped off  
>twoards her house. When he got there, he got out and grabbed her purse,<br>taking the keys out he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in and set  
>her purse down. He went back out and got Mckenzie out. cradeling her to his<br>chest, he carried her in and kicked the door shut with his foot. "Mckenzie is  
>that yo- aaawwwweeeeee!" Kelly was silenced by Rocky shushing her "She's<br>asleep!" Rocky said laying her on the couch. Kelly came over with a blanket  
>and handed it to him to cover her up in. He tucked her in and followed Kelly<br>into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. "How was your date?" Kelly asked  
>handing him a cup of cocoa and putting Mckenzie's flowers in a vase of water.<br>"It was good. How's Riker?" Kelly smiled at the mention of Riker and said  
>"He's doing really well The doctor said he could go home tommorrow, but he<br>won't be able to dance or sing until he's fully recovered." Rocky nodded and  
>added "We were planning a west coast tour for may, but we'll have to post pone<br>it for a few months." there was a slight snore and faint "rockkkyyyy" from  
>the couch and they both turned around to see Mckenzie with her arms cuddling<br>the blanket by her chest. They both laughed and Rocky said "Well I should get  
>going, her cars still at the pa<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi gang. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. And just a sidenote for the other characters.. the reason I'm slightly reluctant on making chapters about them is because I started this story on tumblr, and the characters were people that were going to promote my story. That being said, I didn't get alot of readers... So I might continue them, but I might not. Thanks for sticking around! Also, thanks to R5inmysoul again for helping me write this story. I've just been brain dead lately. =]**

Today was the day. Riker was finally stable enough to go home. Kelly, Mckenzie, Kiana, Jess, and the whole Lynch bunch were overwhelmed with happiness. They had all secretly planned a big "Welcome Home/ Glad your Better" party. The plan was that Kelly, Mckenzie, Kiana, Jess, Ross, and Ryland go back to the Lynches house and do last minute decorating, while Mark, Stormie, Rydel, and Rocky help Riker get his stuff, get some "Get Shaved" and pick-up fan mail before going home. Since Riker got out at around 3 and Kelly and the rest left around 12, plus Mark, Stormie and the rest running "erunds" should give them about 4 hours. Currently, Kelly and the three girls were finishing a HUGE picture and letter collage that said "Get Well Soon Riker! We 3 You!" in different letters and pictures. They had gotten an Overwhelming ocean of Letters, Tweets, and little gifts since they told the fans. It helped keep Riker busy reading them while he was in the hospital. After they were done, They pinned it up on the large doorway that led into the living room. The house was also full of Ballons, Cards, Pictures, and a variety of gifts and candy. Ross and Ryland went out and ordered a large ice cream cake that had the R5 logo on it with the words "Get Well Riker \o/" on it in blue icing. The boys also got a super special gift, to be reveiled later. Kiana and Jess were currently taping streamers and different Music themed party supplies everywhere. Kelly was charging her camera battery, and hooking up the laptop for their "Official R5 Livestream" later that day. Mckenzie, Ross, and Ryland went to the store to get Orange Cream Soda, Root Beer and some Pink Lemonade. They knew Riker would be kinda tired, so they didn't plan on staying up that late or inviting anyone else.

Mark, Stormie, Rydel, Rocky and Riker were on there way to Get Shaved when Riker Asked "Where did Kelly and the others go this morning?" They all (except Riker) gave eachother knowing smirks before Rydel said "Oh Nowhere. Just had to do some stuff." Riker could tell there was more, WAYYY more, to the story, but decided not to ask. Instead he said "Remind me again why i'm all dressed up?" He was wearing a pink and green neon plaid button up shirt with a skinny neon pink tie, dark washed jeans, his black converse, and beanie with glasses. "Because, We're doing an R5 livechat to let the fans know your still alive or whatever." Rocky said a little carelessly. There was a blue cast around his leg and arm, which the doctor said he could get off in 5 months. His ribs still ached a little, so he had a bandage around those which he could take off in a few weeks. It would take some practice getting around with crutches, but whatcha gonna do right?  
>May 23rd, 8:34pm<p>

They were done running errands so Rydel texted Kelly that they were on their way back. Ratliff was getting back from vacation so he would be their. Along with Curt, Titus, and Dominic. Rydel could tell Riker knew something was up. So she signalled for Rocky and Stormie to start talking to make things less- suspicious. "How long do you think we'll have to postpone the tour?" Rocky asked. "The cast' and stuff should be off before then. As long as Riker doesn't overdo it during rehearsals and the shows, he should be fine." Stormie said. Riker looked up from his phone where he had been tweeting with a bashful smile and said "Yeah, I promise." They had reached the house so Rocky got out to get all of the stuff and walked in to make sure everything was ready. "Yes! Its all ready. Just GO GET RIKER!" Mckenzie said with a chaste kiss and proceeded to shove him out of the house. Mckenzie was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black and white striped tanktop, and a red jacket with sleeves down to her elbows. She only had eye make up and red lipstick on her face, and some peacock feather earrings. Kiana and Jess walked down from Rydels room were they were getting ready in matching black R5 shirts that had been shredded from the waist down with a white tank top underneath, and red skinny jeans. Matching black headbands with a big black and red polkadotted feather flower and black feather earrings. All of their hair had been perfectly straightened. Kiana and Jess were also wearing silver smoky looking eye shadow. Mark and Stormie helped Riker up the front steps, were they stopped and waited. "what are you doing?" Riker questioned. Just then Rydel flew the door open and turned the lights on revealing the beautiful decorations while everybody screamed "SURPRISE!" Riker was at a loss for words as he stepped in the house, taking all the familiar surroundings in. After he hugged all his friends and family he was led unknowingly to the bottom of the stairs where he turned to Rocky, Mckenzie, Ross, Kiana, Ryland and Jess and asked

"Wheres Kelly?" Suddenly the door to Rydels room opened letting a stresm of light spill out across the hallway. Kelly stepped out and Riker was absolutely breathless. She was wearing a shiny navy blue miny skirt, Red stiletto heals, and a red tanktop and warbler tie. Her hair was wavy (like how it looks when curled with a flattening iron.) with a navy blue and red striped headband. she was wearing silver dangling earrings with dark eye shadow and red red lipstick. To Riker it looked as if she were descending the stairs in slow motion. Eyes never leaving the others. When she reached the bottom she looked up at him through her eye lashes and said "Do you like it?" Riker was out of breath and tongue tied. So instead he swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kelly kissed back with just as much force and couldn't help but think of how far they had come. To meeting at a meet and greet and giving him cookies, to swimming at their house and going along taking pictures at all their concerts, to almost hating him during the whole "ashley thing" , and sharing their first kiss in front of a beautiful fountain, To running to the hospital that night scared that she may never see him again, and visiting him everyday, cuddling with him and keeping him company, stealing a few kisses here and there. They broke off the kiss when Rydel yelled "R5 LIVECHAT EVERYBODY!" Ryland and Jess slipped upstairs to get the "special suprise" ready while the rest of R5 took a seat on the couch with Kelly behind the camera. It mainly consisted of Riker telling the fans he was alright and saying tour will go on as scheduled. When it was about to end Jess and Ryland came back downstairs. Jess holding a DVD and Ryland carrying Rikers red and black bass. Jess turned the flat screen and DVD player on, while Kelly re-positioned the camera so they could see the TV and Riker. Ross and Kiana stood up and walked in front of the T.V. "You see" Ross started "While you were in the hospital me and Ryland took Kiana and Jess to a Fall Out Boy concert with special guest McFLY." "What! Without me?" Riker stated. "we recorded the whole thing don't worry." Jess said seeing how Riker was getting upset. "We got meet and greet packages, so when we met them and told them what happened to you they wanted to give you a little suprise." Jess then hit play on the DVD player, and up popped a screen with Danny and Tom from McFLY on one side and Pete and Patrick from Fall Out Boy on another. "Hey Riker! We heard about your accident." Danny started. "And we all feel really sorry about it" Tom continued "That we wanted to do something special for our biggest fan." Patrick said. Pete then stepped up and said "Not only will we be giving you 4 free front row seat concert and backstage passes. But turn around and your bro Ryland should give you something else." On his cue Ryland handed Riker his bass, and on the back, were the autographs of every band member of Fall Out Boy and McFLY. "Get well we hope to see you soon! Go R5!" And with that the screen went blank


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay for updates! Hahaha. Here's Chapter 13! But really, it's a part 2 for Chapter 12. Love you all, keep on reading and rocking.**

After the screen went blank, Kelly turned the camera so everyone on the LiveChat could fully see his face. His expression seemed ,awestruck, which is probably the best way to put it. He was fingering the autographs and holding his now beloved bass as if it would break. After a few seconds he looked up, a little misty eyed, at everyone in the room and said "Gosh, i don't know what to say! This is the best most nicest and most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me! And i'm not just talking about the bass. This whole party! Its - amazing!" He looked directly at the camera now and said "You guys, your just the best fans in the world. All your concerning letters and tweets, they just touch my heart. R5 may not have alot of fans, but i'd rather have a hundred or so really close and caring fans, that are happy because we're happy or smile because we smile, than thousands or millions that don't. As far as i'm concerned, your not just fans, Your family." All the rest of them nodded in agreement. Because it was true. Why have a hundred pennies when you could have 4 quarters? Kelly, Mckenzie, Kiana, and Jess were all fans once. They just never knew how loved and appreciated they were by R5, until now. Each girl looked at eachother and smiled, a knowing, greatful, meaningfull smile that spoke a thousand words. Kelly cut off the LiveChat after they all said their goodbyes. Then Stormie brought the cake in, and after Riker cut it, each took a nice big slice. After about 2 more hours most everyone said their goodbyes and were going home. Ross and Ryland had agreed to take Kiana and Jess home, and Mckenzie was going to stay until Kelly was ready to leave so she spent this time helping Rydel and Stormie clean up and spend some time with Rocky. Throughout the whole party, Kelly had been filming and taking pictures so Rydel would have some stuff to use for new R5 TV's. It was when she was about to get everyone together for the last group pic of the night, did she realize Riker had gone missing. She looked around and asked Rocky "Hey, where'd Riker go?" Rocky looked around and said "I dunno. Go check our room. Its upstairs, the door with the blue and green "R" on it." Kelly nodded and went upstairs. She found the room and the door was slightly cracked. She gently pushed it open and took a step in. The walls were beige and there were two twin beds with white headboards that had little cubby holes and small drawers in them. One bed had a green comforter while the other one was blue. There were two desks, each with a computer on them at opposite sides of the room. Band posters on the wall and a bathroom. She looked past the beds and saw a set of french doors leading out onto a small balcony. There was were she found Riker, leaning on the railing looking at the full moon. She quietly walked up next to him and leaned her elbows on the railing. "There you are. I was wondering where you went." He looked over at her and gave her a brief smile before

saying "I just wanted to sneek away for a minute. And just let it all sink in. Kinda." Kelly smiled breifly "I know what you mean. Everything just seems so...surreal." Riker looked at her with understanding in his eyes "Exactly! Before R5, before LA, back in Colorado I felt fortunate just to have so many friends and family that cared. But now, to know you have hundred or thousands of people who know you and care! I can't even comprehend that!" Kelly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up at the moon. "The way you kissed me earlier, It made me think of how far we've come. Not but a few weeks ago me and Mckenzie were thrilled out of our minds getting ready to see 'The R5!' I never even imagined that we would actually befriend you guys and spend so many days together. This will always be the best summer of my life. And I have you to thank for it." Riker now turned to face Kelly, taking both her hands in his. "You know, there were hundreds of screaming girls in that audience. But your the only one I saw. You just seemed so -different, so special. Maybe it was the way I caught you closing your eyes while I would sing. Getting completely lost in our music. I don't know if i've really, truly told you this or not but - I love you Kelly. I really do." Kelly's eyes were misted over but she gave him a soft, sweet smile and said "I love you too Riker. And I don't think i could get any happier." He leaned in and planted a soft, yet firm, sweet kiss on her lips. Their eyes slowly closing and his arms encircling her in a bear hug. They pulled apart and Riker leaned his forhead on to hers, kissing her nose slightly. "You know what I just noticed?" He suddenly said. "What?" She pulled away, expression quizzical. "We've never been on a date before." Kelly laughed and said "Lets focus on you getting healed up first ok?" Riker nodded and led them back inside. Where Kelly took one last group photo before her and Mckenzie went home.


	14. Chapter 14

Its been a month now since Rikers accident and he's getting better and back to his old self everyday. I've spent everyday with him since the accident and you'd think we'd get bored with eachother but when you have a like 10 crazy best friends, there's never a dull moment. Its also been a month since that talk me and Riker had on the balcony, where we realized we've never had a real date before. I can tell he's planning something just by how secretive he seems to be but, i've been wrong before. I'm sure everyone thinks hanging out with an up and coming rock band gets crazy, and it definately does, but it also has some big perks! Like, Riker taught Mckenzie how to play bass, and Rocky taught me how to play lead guitar. Ross taught Kiana to play rythmn guitar and Ratliff taught Jess to play drums (which she turned out to be boss at!) Since we can all play instruments now and we're pretty good singers, we've decided to follow R5's foot steps and start a band! We only do cover songs right now but Rocky and Riker and their manager help us right and record some originals. We even got a spot playing the OC fair! Its in about two weeks and we've been busy getting a set list made up and rehearsing. We also enlisted the help of Rydel and Stormie who took us shopping so we could get matching outfits and stuff like that. We didn't tell the boys, but we're all gonna be wearing black and pink. We went to the music store a couple weeks ago and got all our instruments and microphones and amps and stuff like that. I know what your thinking, "how'd they get the money for that?" well it sounds weird but, me and Mckenzie have been saving up alot of our money for since we were like 10 and had enough to get 2 bass guitars, one the body,stem and neck was hot pink, and the other was all lime green. We got about 4 electric guitars so me and Kiana would have 2 each hers are both fenders one with a black head that had like tiger stripes on it and a pink one. Mine are just plane black with the white on it, and the other one is blue. We also got a drum set and a couple sets of sticks for Jess. Their sparkley black and on the big front drum in has our bands name "Off Show". We've all been working on some merchandise and Ryland set a website up for us we're you can see a bunch of headshots and stuff of all us.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry to have to do this, but I think I'm going to have to put this fanfic on a break. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this anymore, I find myself with my word document open and trying to continue. I'm horrible with long chapters, and tend to stick to more one-shot based. **

**So what I'm going to do is most likely abandon this, unless I get inspiration in the future. And for one-shots, just send me an ask, anonymous or not, at .com with what you want to see happen. I'll write it as soon as I can.**


End file.
